1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system for achieving on a computer a communications-based competitive-type network game, to a control method of this game system, and to a recording medium on which a program of this game system is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to increasing speeds of data transfers of internet connections, network games have become widespread in which multiple terminal devices are communicably connected via the internet and players operating these terminal devices compete against each other. Personal computers and home gaming machines and the like are used as the terminal devices, and types of communications-based competitive-type network games that exist include baseball, soccer, combat sports, and various other games.
The above-mentioned communications-based competitive-type network games are achieved by game systems that include multiple terminal devices and a server device respectively connected to a network. Ordinarily, each player using the game system logs into the server device by operating his or her terminal device so that the terminal device is incorporated into the game system. Then, the server device carries out a matching process to determine combinations of opponents from among the multiple logged in terminal devices. After the combinations of opponents have been determined by the server device, the network game is executed by the determined terminal devices directly exchanging data with each other.
Furthermore, in recent years, network game systems have also been proposed (for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2005-526581) in which other persons besides the mid-competition player can spectate the mid-competition game status as a spectator via the network.
In this regard, a mid-competition player may become caught in a situation where a game operation unfamiliar to that player must be carried out, and since this player is unaccustomed to this operation, a result may be that the player loses interest in the game itself.
With the network game system of the above-mentioned Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2005-526581, a participation level of a spectator to a game is variable and, for example, it is possible to give advice to players. However, there are many cases where it is difficult for a player who has become caught in a situation where an unfamiliar game operation must be carried out to adequately carry out that operation merely by receiving advice, and it is difficult to raise interest in the network game in a player who is caught in such as situation.